The Random Adventures of the Super Smash Bros Gang
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: Just a couple of random,stupidly funny adventures with the Super Smash Bros Gang! : Ness thinks that he can "sell it" during a mishap when somebody turns SSB on when none of them expect it... Funny moments with everyone in SSB,SSBM,SSBB! Read to believ
1. Ness's Brilliant Idea to Sell It

**_Hello! And welcome to my 5th Novel! And I'm telling you, It is stupidly awesome :D (and lame) *trumpets blast* So I was deciding to make this fanfic, 'The Random Adventures of the Super Smash Bros Gang.' Please keep in mind I am multi tasking and also working on a book report(2) :D SO please,after you are done reading, you could the best thing for me :D REVIEW! :D I want to make all my fanfics just amazing and what you are expecting! :") And, I did not come up with the 'Misheard Lyrics' thanks! Enjoy! Please no flames... Now Ness, take it away!_**

* * *

I spent all night yesterday watching Punk'd. It was quite entertaining, watching Ashton Kutcher punk all these celebrities with these pranks that just leave you with your mouth open!

But now, all those hours off sleep were haunting me. Marth stared at me. "Are ya ok?"

I laughed. "I hope so."

Pit nudged me. "Well, guys guess whaaaaaaaat?"

Master Hand floated by. "Don't even start."

"OK! So yesterday I decided that I was soooooo annoyed for watching 'The Last song' Over and over! SO then I- **_HOLY PAULENTENA'S ARMY _**WE ARE ON!"

Lucas glared. "**WHAT?"**

"He pointed to the mini tv in the corner. It read, '**Starting up, credits.'**

Nana rolled her eyes. "I just hope that kid Joey isn't with Sam today."

"He always kills you first." Popo commented.

"What's your point?"

Toon Link whacked them. "GUYS!" We have to do this for a week, at least look like a game until that DARN week is over!"

Ganondork thwacked Toon Link. "Says the cartoon figure!"

"Oh shut up!_ WE ARE ALL DAMN CARTOON FIGURES!"_

"Technically, we are ANINME characters."Lucario commented.

"OH SHUDUPP LUCARIO! W**E ARE NOT BEING TECHNICAL! DO I LOOK ANIMNE?**" Fox yelled.

_"Wait... don't answer that._" Fox then said, blushing.

Dr. Mario slapped his forehead. "**WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO REALIZE THEY ARE ON?"**

**

* * *

**Joey stared at the Tv in wonder. "I haven't played this in forever but since when did they talk?"

Audi famam illius. Solus in hostes ruit et patriam servavit. Audi famam illius..."

I stared at the tv some more. Sam started to laugh. "Ness so sucks, Joey I don't know why you like to use his character so much?" (_I am Insulted!)_

I glared. "CUZ Ness is awesome!"

"Suuuure."

* * *

**"OH CRAP WE R ON GUYS!" **It was dead silence.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" whispered Red.

"UH...SELL IT!" Ness said, starting to sing.

"OH NO! HERE IT COMEs! Run FOR YOUR LI-" Marth was cut off by Ness's terrible singing.

**"HOLY CRRUUUUD! EAAAAAT A HOOOOOOD! FOR NESS HAS HORSES'S FEEEEEEEEEET! HAAAAAAAAAAVE NO FEAR OF A PAAAAARTYYYYYYY! HOLYYYY CRUUUUUD! IT IS GOOOOOOD! WHOOLY FRENCH BRREADDD..."**

Roy was cracking up in the corner.

Red thwacked Ness. **"YOU IDIOT YOURE SINGING THE WRONG LYRICS! DID you JUST INSULT YOURSELF... AND I THINK I'VE LOST MY HEARING!"**

_"SELL...IT...NOW!"_

Toon Link was missing his hat. He just grinned,trying to follow Ness's advice.

From the distance, Roy, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Young Link were just staring. "Ya know...they are classic by the way they argue,then try to kill each other." Mewtwo said.

"It woulda made more sense if Jigglypuff sang..." Pichu mumbled.

* * *

Joey stared. "Has this always been the theme?"

Sam shrugged. "Who cares. It's entertaining."

Joey pressed 'start.'

Sam laughed. "I can't wait to pwn you with Bowser."

"In your dreams. Me and Ness will take you down!"

"NOPE! Olimar's gunna win!" Sam's little sister said.

_**"OH MA JEEZ...LIKe VERY LIMITED people like OLIMAR!"**_

Sam's sister, Cecille laughed. "Nooo...I will beat you all!"

**"Then you're on."**

**

* * *

**"WHY NESS?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "HEY! The lyrics were...well, they sounded alike!"

**"OH SAVE IT!"**

Pit was shouting. _"I CAN'T HEAR MY VOICE! NESS JAQUED UP MY HEARING!"_

Crazy Hand bounced to the arena during character selection.

"Olimar,Ness, and Bowser please go to Final Destination Stage."

Toon hi-fived Ness. "Break a leg...not literally like last time kay?"

Ness grinned. And he,Olimar, and Bowser were teleported.

Roy crashed on the couch with the others. "I wanna see this match."

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

* * *

**_Hmmm...who will win? And will Pit ever get his hearing again?(lol) and I told ya, It's retarded :D But I guess the chapters get better after this I promise! Anyways, thanks for reading and review the Random Adventures of the Super Smash Bros Gang!_**

**_C ya later :) And please review :)_**


	2. Sky Diving from an Arwing

**Olimar's Pov**

I groaned. Ness was a threat. Bowser, just scared me and my pikmin to death.

I hoped this girl knew what she was doing...

When The words 'GO!' appeared on the screen I freaked. Last time this happened, Ness came with a broken leg!

I was moved to the very corner, with me and my pikmin just SITTING THERE. I was confused, but at least I wasn't in Bowser's position, being 'PK FIRED' like 700 times.

Man if I got KOD...

* * *

"OMGEE! Ness just pwned BOWSER!" Bowser flew on the screen of the battlefield. Roy whooped in the back ground.

"Hey dudes why in the name of Panda Express is Olimar just standing there?" Snake said, rolling his eyes.

Peach jumped up. "GUYS! I have the best IDEA EVER!"

Link turned. "And that is...?"

**"LET'S WATCH TWILIGHT!"**

There was a super odd silence. Then, as if an 'ON" button was suddenly switched on, all the smashers except Peach, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, and Nana sceeched,

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
**

_"IT's LAME!"_

"NO ITS NOT!"

"Ok guys. I have a better idea." Roy said, a grin on his face.

"ANd that would be..." Lucario droned.

**"LET'S GO SEE VAMPIRES SUCK!"**

**"HUUUUZAAAAH!"** Everyone cheered but the Twilight fans.

* * *

**THE MOVIE ENDS...**

"THAT was so pointless..." Roy said.

"Told you." Peach said, fluffing her hair.

"So...hilariously funny" commented Lucas.

"Some parts..." Peach said.

"So...what people call,'rude'." Zelda commented.

"Yep. Told ya" Peach said.

"So...**UTTERLY AWESOME!"** Marth shouted.

"Told you..**.WAIT WHAT?**" Peach cried, obviously confused.

Roy hi-fived Marth.

Peach rolled her eyes. **"SO IMMATURE MARTH!**" She screeched.

Dr. Mario looked at all the smasher's overjoyed faces, and Peach's angry face.

"Err...the match ended a long time ago guys..."

"SO?" Snake said.

**"WE HAVE TO BE THERE IN CASE THEY WANNA REMATCH WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS!"**

Mewtwo huffed. "so? I'm not in brawl, none of my beeswax."

Fox cried, "LETS ROLL GUYS! GET in THE ARWING!"

We all got in.

Falco tapped Fox's shoulder.** "WHAT?**" Shouted Fox, very agitated.

Falco whispered something in his ear.

Fox had an angry face, until he looked on the ground. His face brightened.

He then reached into the mic and spoke in it.

"Attention passengers. We have some bad news, and fantastic news."

Marth looked excited to hear 'fantastic news'.

Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Just say the bad news already."

"Uh..ok. This arwing can't hold more than 30 people."

"WHAT? THERE'S 59 OF US!" Shouted Samus.

"What's the good news?"

**"I FOUND A NICKEL!"**

Mewtwo moaned. "Man before we fall from the sky, I'm leaving. Come on Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link."

They all laughed. "**BYYYYEEEEEEE!**" Mewtwo and the 4 melee characters vanished.

All the smashers stood dumbfounded.

Toon Link muttered, "Man was that payback."

Red shouted, "FOX! How far are we from the Mansion?"

"Like 22 miles."

Lucario groaned. "I will give my 1,000 dollars to PIkachu when I die."

"YOU HAVE A 1,000 DOLLARS?" shouted Wolf.

"PEEEEEKAAAA!" Pikachu said, clearly overjoyed.

"Then again, we all are gunna die so I keep ma money." Lucario decided.

Meta Knight then got a brilliant idea. "LET's HAVE SOME CHARACTERS SKY DIVE SO WE CAN LIVE!"

Marth rolled his eyes. "And what characters would be dumb enough to jump out of a slowly descending plane?"

Meta Knight smiled.

* * *

Olimar stood in the corner, timidly throwing pikmin at Bowser and Ness from the distance.

One Pikmin hit Ness, and scurried away, and after Ness terminated Bowser, he aimed for Olimar.

"PK FLASH!" He shouted.

Olimar panicked. "NOOO!" He flew off the stage. The sound of Pikmin screeching was heard.

"Okay!" taunted Ness.

Olimar crashed on the screen.

Ness traced his finger in the air with his Psi.

Olimar narrowed his eyes. IT WAS WAAR! He wouldn't let the little girl just keep him in the corner like last time.

He stunned Ness with a purple pikmin, but Ness didn't get KO'd EASILY.

Soon, Ness and Olimar were on their last life.

Ness narrowed his eyes and swung his yoyo around expertly.

Olimar stood his ground.

Then they charged!

* * *

Joey stared dumbfoundadly at the TV. "Ok Cecille. How did you do that?" He turned around to see Cecille not there, but in the corner playing with dolls.

Sam widened his eyes. "Then how did Olimar..."

Joey dropped his control, to find out that he was no longer controlling Ness.

The two boys stared at the TV in wonder.

There was a bumper in the exact middle of the screen...

And Ness and Olimar flew back, at the _EXACT time,_ and ended up both being** KO'd AT THE SAME TIME.**

**And the winner is...**

The boys waited. Nothing. Did the game freeze? Apparently it did.

* * *

Ness laughed. "So no winner ey? Nice match Olimar. And Bowser? Psssh no match."

Olimar nodded. Bowser growled.

Ness looked around. "Where are the others?" Mewtwo laughed. "In an arwing."

Just as he said that, the celing collapsed to reveal:

Kirby, Snake, Falco, Marth, Pikachu, Lucario, Toon Link, King Dedede, Wario, Lucas...well a whole bunch of smashers with huge sky diving balloons. Marth screeched, "I HATE YOU META KNIGHT!"

The arwing landed to reveal 30 perfectly safe smashers, which included Meta Knight.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ness yelled.

"Meta Knight pushed us out of the arwing." Toon Link said.

"MY HAIR?" Screamed Peach.

Crazy hand looked at the ceiling in dispair.

**"You're gunna have to pay for that."**


	3. Lucario's Trick

_**OMG! SO SORRY! I've had..a war with the internet lately...:( But i'm back! :D Pleassssseeeee review! THANK YOU! :D**_

**_ENJOY:)_**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

"META KNIGHT! YOU STINKIN' HALBERD DRIVIN' PUFFBALL!"

Meta knight laughed.

Crazy hand glared. "No i'm serious you have to pay for the damage."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No?"

We all turned to Lucario. "Lucario! Don't you have-"

"No."

"LIAR! YOU LIAR-A! YOU-A HAVE-A 1000 DOLLARS!" yelled Mario.

"Is this true?"

"Er..yeaahh.."

"FISH OVER THE MONEY AURA DUDE!" Screeched Peach.

We all turned to stare at her.

She widened her eyes. "oops..I mean...teehee.."

Ness blinked. "That was...disturbing."

Master Hand moaned. "Okay. Peach. I need you to record something for me, like the end of a tv show. Come up with something, you have 5 minutes."

"Peachy." Peach grabbed the camera and left.

Lucas stared. "Um...so Lucario? Buddy? Old pal? How about you help us-"

"Save it."

Ness shrugged. "Well, I'll be back."

I waved. "**AND ALONG THE WAY, TRY TO FIND HIS SECRET MONEY STASH!**"

Ness nodded. "Got it."

Luigi jumped up. "Okay. Lucario-a. If you_ can beat-a me in a staring competion,_ you-a keep-a your money!"

"Deal."

**"Great. CUZ NO ONE BEATS DA WEEGEE! I'M UNBEATABLE!"**

"Really." said Lucario, in a monotone.

"REALLY! ASK-A MARIO!"

_"IT'S-a TRUE!"_

Lucario shrugged. "Whatever..."

Roy nodded. "READY, SET,"

**"GO!**" We all screeched.

Luigi had a weird, weegee look, and if he gave you it...ooo it gave you nightmares. And he was giving the 'weegee look' to Lucario, but he wasn't effected...much.

* * *

**Ness's POV**

I walked to my room, and heard a voice on the way, and it made me stop dead in my tracks.

"And of course, when you are a princess of mushroom kingdom like me..."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to Peach's room. "Uh Peach? What are you doing?"

She smiled at the camera. "I'm sorry..." She got up and walked towards me. "WHAT? I'M LIVE!"

"What are you doing?"

She ignored me and walked to the camera. I shook my head, and followed her.

"Peach? Why is their soft, classical music playing?"

In a swift hand motion, she pressed a button and the music became hard, rough.

Then, she grabbed me by my backpack straps, lifting me 4 feet of the ground.

**"SO NESS. DOES THE MUSIC PLEASE YOU NOW? NOW LISTEN TO ME."** She elbowed me. OOWWW...

"ARE YOU LISTENING?"

_"Y-yes sir... i mean...miss."_

**"YOU WILL NOT GO IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING! NOW LEAVE!**" She tossed me aside, cleared her throat and pressed the button, which made the rough music switch to soft, dainty music.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Good Night. Stay safe. Peachy!"

She turned off the camera. She glared at me, and reached for her golf club.

I looked at her with huge eyes. "Uh...sorry?"

* * *

"BLINK LUCARIO! NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND-A THE WEEEGEE STARE!"

"YOU BLINK FIRST!"

Master Hand groaned. "THIS iS SO CHILDISH!"

Marth poked Roy. "Now what would scare Lucario?"

Roy smiled and looked deviously at Mewtwo. "I know what."

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes Mewtwo."

"DAMMIT. I HATE YOU ROY!"

"Ha...he hates you and not me."

"I HATE YOU MARTH!"

"ha..."

"Shuddup."

Roy smiled. "Yep. Scare him."

Mewtwo stood in front of the two, in metal, and with yellow contacts in his eyes.

"I feel...stupid."

"DO YOU WANT THE ROOF FIXED?"

"...Fine."

The two walked back in. "AAAHH ITS DARK METAL MEWTWO!"

Nothing.

Lucario cried, "Take care of it."

"WHAT?"

Toon Link laughed. "This guy...nothing can scare him!"

Just then, a worn out Ness flew in the room.

"Uhh...Ness?"

Then, Peach stormed in, her hair messy, and her dress all torn up.

Lucario saw her, and yelled. "_**OH MY GOSH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**_

Peach glared.

_"What a new look..."_ mused Pit.

"Shut it." She stormed out.

Ness groaned. "That. HURT."

Luigi was victorious. "**HA HA! YOU BLINKED! I WIIN!"**

Lucario looked pained.** "THAT WAS SCARY! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!"**

Roy was cracking up. "Nice to know. Imma write on my facebook,_ LUCARIO SCARED BY PEACH!"_

Marth started to laugh really hard.

Mario was nearly going to die of laughter. "YOU KNOW-A WHAT? I got his-a facial expression on-a my cell-a phone! ITS my-a new **SCREENSAVER!"**

We all laughed. "So Lucario...where's the money?"

He smiled. "In this bag."

"YES!"

Lucario disappeared.

Pikachu desperately opened the bag.

But what we pulled out, wasn't what we asked for.

_**1,000 dollars of Monopoly Money.**_


	4. New surprises

_**Finally! LOL review! My new friend, Kaito X Len - Banana Split helped me! Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Ness's POV **_

I groaned. "DUDE WOULJA SHUT UP! STOP SINGING!"

Marth turned to stare at me for A LONG time. "Hey dude. It's a beatles song."

" likes the beetles!" I sang.

Marth rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." He walked out the main door and there was a seriously odd silence.

"Should you tell him that there was a huuuuge storm outside?" Roy commented.

"Naah.." Pit said.

Marth opened the door, acting like he just saw Giga Bowser...again. He looked like a mess,for opening a door.  
"AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG MAh HAIR!"

Peach laughed. "No luck for you. I don't have spare shampoos."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lucas tapped Marth's shoulder. (Well, he jumped and tapped his shoulder when he could reach it)

"How bad is it?"

"SERIOUSLY BAD!"

"I can tell...by your hair.." Lucas commented.

Marth glared at him.

Lucas got up from his chair. "uh...I-I'm going to go train..."

"ME TOOOOO!" Toon Link cried.

"BLEEP!" beeped Mr Game and Watch.

"Um..ok"

I watched mah brother and the stick figure and Toon Link walk out of the room.  
**KNOCK KNOCK**  
I looked up. "Er..Marth can you get that?"

"Oh suuuure lazy. Cuz' I'm sooo close to the door."

He walks in and opens it, to see two dudes, like drenched. I mean, it reminded me of the time Roy dunked me in the Dunk Tank...Never mind.

"Hello..." One said. He had glasses and was wearing a long overcoat.

"May we please come in? A-As you could probably see, it's raining cats and dogs outside... and we have no place to go..." The other man stammered, creating an awkward silence afterward.

"S-Sure... come on in!" Marth chirped.

"The poor guys... Pit, can you get them some towels?" I asked, still never moving from the couch. Pit fluttered up the stairs, to return with like 10 towels.

"Are you alright? Where do you come from? What are you doin' here?" Pit chattered on and on endlessly while he rubbed the two from head to toe. The men had no time to answer.

"Hey, hey! Take a breath, dude. Well, I'm John. This is my friend, George." John put his damp hand on George's shoulder. George waved shyly.

"I'm bored." Peach said, while twirling a bit of her hair.

"Hello, 'Bored'." John joked. Peach gave the death stare. Or what she could manage, she was always so annoyingly bubbly.

"Well, we could play a song for you." George pulled out a random guitar, and he started to strum.

"I'm the kind of guy, who never used to cry. The world is treating me bad, misery." John sang. Marth joined in, and George sang a harmony.

When the song ended, everyone clapped. "You sound just like George Harrison and John Lennon!" Lucario exclaimed. John and George chuckled, and looked at each other, like there was some inside joke between the two of them.

"Well... we ARE The Beatles... at least, the dead ones." George laughed darkly. It was really creepy, even creepier than the weegee stare, which was really creepy.

Marth twitched. Again. And again. Snake screamed like a girl, I couldn't tell if it was from happiness or fear. I decided it was a mix of both. Then Marth, Snake, and Toon Link fainted. I sighed.

"So...do you mind if we can stay here? For..a bit?"

"NO PROBLEM!" yelled Red.

I stared at him. "WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?"

George laughed. "So I heard you guys have awesome abilities...right?"

Lucario laughed. "Whaddyo expect?"

"Can you teach us?"

"Er...for me you just say 'PK fire' and stuff..." In my palm appeared a fire ball.

John stared. "Very cool!"

I grinned. "Thank you."

"SO whaddya say? Can you teach us?"

"Sure." We said.

* * *

_**OMG! PLEASE REEEEEVIEW! HOPE U LIKED IT! :) u CAN bet that the brawlers will either explode a building or something while trying to teach em...Keep reading!**_


	5. Oh geez:

_** Hey guys (: mah buddy, Kaito x Lyn Banana Split helped me with this one! Thanks buddy! Anyways review! Emmy(reviewer) I'll try to get ur idea in! Sounds cool! (Christmas special!)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Marth's POV**

"OK, dude, WHY are you staring at mah sword like that? You're creepin' me out." I asked George. Me, him, and Ness were all in my room, sitting on my bed, talking... and that was basically it. George couldn't take his eyes off Falchion.

"'Cuz it's awesome, that's why!" George reached out to touch Falchion, but his hand went right through it. Did I mention George is a ghost? Surprisingly, his hand started to bleed a bit, like he cut himself. On the sword. That wasn't possible... but again, he's a ghost, so anything's possible for him.

"What the crap?" Ness backed away in fear. George just stood in shock as the ghost blood dripped onto the floor. Then he smiled.

"Ah, the wound will heal..." He cocked his head in a way saying "Oh well.". Then he turned to face me. "Can you teach me how to use a sword? If I'm going to stay here, I might as well learn something." He shrugged. His wound had stopped bleeding. That was fast.

"Sure! well, first, you have to have a sword. I have a whole lot that I don't use... I kind of bought them for students to use. No one wants to learn... so they sit there and collect dust." I said sheepishly.

"Well, Marth, I'll be your first student." George beamed. Then his face clouded in worry. "Wait, i-if my hand went through Falchion... I don't think ghosts can pick up real life objects... AWW~!" He stomped his foot and started to tear. He really wanted to learn how to sword-fight! And now he realized that he can't. Yes, bratty, but there is really nothing you can do except that when you really have your heart set on something, something GOOD, and then someone or something shatters your hope into little tiny pieces. And, he wasn't all that bad, I've seen much, much, much worse. Cough cough Toon Link cough cough. Then I had one of my brilliant ideas.

"I have the solution. Follow me." I motioned for the two to follow.

"Wait, shouldn't we get John? He's a ghost too, so if it works for George, it should work for John." Ness asked.

"Yeah... Go get him!" I shooed Ness away. "Don't worry. You will sword-fight." I patted the air over George's shoulder, in an attempt to console him. He smiled, then waved when Ness and John came into the room.

"What do you want?" John grumbled, looking extremely tired.

"Mister Grumpy-Pants, I have a way you can be a brawler... and not have stuff go through you. George made the wonderful... bloody observation that ghosts can't pick up real life objects a few minutes ago." I explained.

"Bloody?" John looked a little scared. Now he was awake!

"My hand went through Marth's sword and it started to bleed." George said nonchalantly. It was absolutely no big deal that he bled and he didn't touch anything sharp. No, no big deal at all!

"Yeah... Any-who, follow me~!" I swept them all towards the elevator. Yes, Smash Mansion has an elevator. Actually, like 5 elevators. This one was mah SPECIAL elevator.

"OK, where are we going?" Ness asked as I yanked at a lever in the right hand corner of the elevator.

"You might wanna hold on to something..." The elevator lurched into motion, falling downwards at a rapid pace, and we started floating from the gravity.

Ness's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The elevator was filled with shrieks and laughter. The laughter was Marth, and surprisingly George. They were screaming too. We were falling at such a speed that my head was light.

"I'M GONNA DIE~~~! AGAIN!" John screamed as he was thrown around the elevator space.

"I don't think that's possible, sorry to burst your bubble!" I shrieked back. The elevator was making sudden jerks, making us bang into the walls. It didn't really hurt, but the screaming hurt my throat and ears. Suddenly, we were thrown on to the floor, and my stomach caught up with me. When the motion stopped, and the elevator stopped groaning, we all strained to get out of the tangled mess of limbs we were in.

"Are we dead?" George asked. "Or, are you two dead?" He turned to me and Marth.

"Naaaaw... we're all OK. I designed it to do this." Marth grinned.

"Where are we?" John slowly stood up. "Ow..." He rubbed his head.

"WE are in my secret place. It's mine, Lucario's, Snake's, Samus's... and now yours. You can't tell anyone." Marth waggled his finger in a no-no fashion. We all stared. He blushed.

"OK... moving on... what's your solution?" I asked.

"Come with me." Marth waved his hand to let us know to follow him. We walked through a small, dimly lit hallway, into a dark room. Marth flicked on the lights, and the room was almost bare, except for two futuristic chambers that looked like they held something. What?

"What is this?" John had the face of those smileys everyone likes, this one: O.o.

"My solution." Marth grinned.

"OK... what's in here?" I opened up one of the chambers slightly and jumped back. "AWW CRUD DUDE YOU WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE A RABID BEATLES FAN! THIS TAKES THE CAKE!" I closed the chamber quickly, but my back over it, and started hyperventilating.

"What, Ness?" John walked over to take a peek. I guarded the chamber.

"NO. You do NOT want to see the disturbing thing that is in here. If you don't want to be scarred for life." I breathed. John folded his arms and walked closer. I cringed and opened the door slightly so he could see. His eyes widened.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He cried.

"What? I wanna see!" George rushed over, but backed away as he saw what was inside. "Oh, dude, seriously, ROBOTS OF US? You are one rabid, insane Beatle fan." I opened the door wide, to show a robotic shell of John. It was amazingly detailed, not one little thing overlooked. Marth opened the other chamber to show a robotic shell of George. They looked exactly like the two of them, if they had their eyes closed. They were wearing outfits similar to Marth's, except a little plainer, just a long shirt with a sash, nothing too flashy, and George's was purple and John's was green. They even had light lavender/green capes to complete the outfit.

"Wow... they're beautiful..." I was almost speechless. They really were beautiful. I wish you could have seen them. Marth did awesome.

"I know. I did such a good job, huh?" Marth grinned.

"So how does this solve our problem?" George turned to Marth.

"Well, I figured you step into it, and you basically move around and stuff." Marth shrugged. George walked over to... himself, let's call it that. Marth took the robots out and sat them in chairs.

"Alright... hope this works..." George sat in the position the robot of him was, and after a minute or two, it's eyes fluttered open. He blinked and stood up. His eyes were a pretty shade of lavender. I wondered what color John's eyes would be...

"Eureka! My creation is beautiful!" Marth gingerly ran his fingers down George's arm.

"Stop it, that's kinda freaky." George inched away from Marth as the John robot stood up. His eyes were a dark forest green, also lovely... what the crud am I saying!

"This is cool!" John marveled at himself. He did look good.

"Can I get my sword now?" George eagerly walked up to Marth.

"Of course, my pet." Marth patted George on the head.

"What was that?" John backed away from the two.

"Let's go." I walked out of the room, the other three not far behind.

"The swords are here. Pick out the one you like best." Marth led us into a room full of swords. Long ones, short ones, double swords, daggers, you name the sword, it was there. George walked among the metal wonderland, and picked out a katana. It was quite plain, with just two small, colorless gems on the handle, the back and front. He pulled the sword in half, showing two double swords.

"Sweet." George nodded his head approvingly.

"You don't want swords with... y'know, a little more flair?" I asked. George shook his head.

"Don't need flashy. Just something that works." He shrugged. "Hey what's this?" He murmured, walking over to a bucket on a small tray

"I dunno." I shrugged, then went back to talking with John and Marth.

**George's POV**

Well, I went to the bucket of... something. I didn't know what it was. It looked like blue flame, but when I put my hand over the flames, they weren't hot. It made me feel suddenly calm. Then I realized it was aura, like what Lucario used.

It would be kinda cool to have aura swords... I thought, so I put the two back together, and plunged it in the aura. It started to glow and slowly turn blue. After the sword was completely blue, it slowly went on my hand... then my forearm... then my whole right arm... I started to scream. It kind of hurt. John, Ness, and Marth whipped their heads in time to see a giant flash of blue light, which enveloped the room. I opened my eyes to find shades of blue swimming around me, making me dizzy. I groaned. My whole body hurt, like fire was burning all on and around me. I screamed. My hands had started to glow a little. Oh GOD, what did I do to myself? The light subsided, and I collapsed on the floor, suddenly exhausted.

Marth rushed over to me, and I could barely hear his voice. "A-Are you all right? George... George stay with me!" I blacked out.

When I came to my senses, I was laying in Marth's bed. John was rubbing my arm consolingly, which actually felt pretty good.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

John's eys widened and he backed away. "D-Dude..." he murmured.

"Wait, don't leave!" I reached toward John... and saw my hand surrounded by dancing blue aura. "Oh my god..."

"I told Lucario. He wasn't mad at all... as a matter of fact, he said he wanted to give aura to someone, a new brawler. I guess you stumbled upon it, and... well, here you are now." Ness sat beside me. I looked at my hands again. The aura turned darker, probably a sign I was scared. I was, extremely.

"Ness taught me Psi while you were asleep." John beamed. "PK thunder!" He sent a small ball of blue thunder at my arm, which shocked me a bit.

"Hey!" I rubbed the area where the ball hit. We all started to laugh. My aura had shades of light pink in the blue, showing I was happy.

Marth grinned. "I haven't shown you guys the best part of the robot thing. CHIMERA!" he shouted, and my back felt weird, like a switch was turned on. I turned to see John, who had bat wings! BAT WINGS, PEOPLE, BAT WINGS!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" I yelled.

"I installed bat wings in you. Now you can fly!" Marth put his hands behind his back, cocked his head, and smiled from ear to ear. My aura turned dark, with hints of red inside. I think that means I'm mad, don't you?

"Wait, don't kill me! Try flying." Marth cried.

"H-How?" John stammered.

"Just flap your wings, dummy." Ness said.

"Yeah, I don't think we know how to do that yet." I retorted. Then I looked down to see my feet weren't touching the ground. OK... what?

"George, you're flying!" Marth pointed at me with an elated expression.

"I-I am? Wait... I am!" I soared around the room, laughing. "I'm flying!" I shouted.

"Hey, me too!" John joined me up in the air.

Mario rushed into the room. "Marth! We're-a gonna be-a on in like-a twenty minutes! You gotta get-a out here! And-a what are John and-a George doin' up in-a the air-a?"

"We can FLY!" John cheered.

"I-a can see-a that." Mario looked up strangely at us and fixed his red cap.

"We're gonna be brawlers! We're gonna be brawlers!" I danced around in the air.

"Can you get down? You might get hurt in this small space." Marth pulled me down by my leg onto the bed. He did the same with John.

"Aww..." My aura turned dark blue, a sign I was sad. It's fun flying, if you've never flown before... which you probably haven't. But it's fun, nonetheless.

"So... what will your final smash be? If you're gonna be a brawler, you need to have a final smash." Ness said.

I think I'm gonna do somethin' with aura... and my swords. I'm thinkin'... maybe an aura vortex, and then a slice with the swords to send people flying." I smiled. That could do a lot of damage.

"Mine is gonna be... PK wildfire." John nodded.

"What's that?" Marth asked.

"Well... umm... I don't know." John answered. He blushed.

"It'll probably come to you as what it is later. Still, PK wildfire sounds like an awesome final smash." Ness grinned.

"It will be. Just wait." John snickered.

"I can't wait! When is the battle coming on?" I asked excitedly.

Zelda ran in. "We need to get out there!" She pulled us all out of Marth's room.

"Dang Zelda so bos-"

'Don't even." she said, raising an eyebrow.

**First brawl, here I come!**

**

* * *

**

**Mario's POV**

"ROY!"

"Eh?"

"Como estas?"

"Oh geez not this again-"

"COMO ESTAS?"

"uhh...bien?"

"TONTO!"

"ESCUSE ME?"

"Do you even know what that me-"

"Nope."

"TONTO!"

Luigi smacked Mario. "DORA THE EXPLORER DOESN'T TEACH PEOPLE THAT!"

Mario laughed. "HEY-A GUYS!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now wh-"

"DO THE MARIO! SWING YOUR ARMS FROM SIDE TO SIDE COME ON LETS DO THE MARIO!"

Ness and Lucas walked up to me. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE-"

I banged my head on the table. "I have no idea.** END THIS TRAGEDY!" **

**

* * *

Do the Mario! LOL! :) Review! And remember: October 14 everyone do the Mario until 11:49! THANK YOU EVERYONE! *BOWS* GOOD MORNING, AND DO THE MARIO! :)**


	6. A Halloween Surprise

**_LOL! ok this took forever~! Anyways- Emmy! Thanks so much! you inspired me! And EVERYONE ELSE! _****_ I decided to make Holiday specials- So here is a Halloween Special!(Leads down to mah CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!) Enjoy(;_**

* * *

**Meta Knight's POV**

"WE GUNNA LIGHT THIS UP- LIKE ITS DYNAMI-"

Luigi stared at me.

"Got a problem?" I said, blushing.

"Uh...yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"TODAY IS HALLOWEEN~!" screeched Nana and Popo, who were twirling around.

Zero Suit Samus looked at her gun with affection.

"YOU CAN LIKE THAT, but NOT ME?" Captain Falcon yelled.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Snake smiled. "I GOT THIS!"

"You sound like George Lopez. YOU GOT WHAT?" Ness yelled.

"I don't know.."

Roy banged his head. "This is why meleers are better."

GanonDORK chuckled evilly. "I have a sword."

Zelda stared. "Nice to know."

Marth pointed his sword in the air.

Young Link stared at the sword. "Show-off."

Marth turned and nearly pounded Young Link. (That's WHAT he gets.)

Lucas looked down. "Wh-What do we do?"

Ness smiled. "FOR HALLOWEEN WE GO SCARE SOME PEOPLE!"

Link chuckled.

"WHY ARE WE NOT IN OUR COSTUMES?" Popo yelled.

Link's little smile faded. "Oh..."

Peach raised a frying pan. "YOU FORGOT..?"

Toon Link smiled. "But we look like we are in costumes!"

I groaned. "That makes us feel a whole lot better."

Toon Link's smile widened. "I KNOW!"

Roy jumped up. "Okay. Let's go to the retirement home!"

Ness shook his head. "GRAVEYARD!"

Lucas paled. "W-what..?"

"Last time we did that I FELL in A DITCH with some DEAD GUY! NO WAY IS THAT HAPPENING AGAIN!" Peach cried.

"Party Pooper." Ness said dully.

"LETS GO SKYDIVING-"Toon Link began.

Marth turned. "NO! I WILL PUSH YOU OUT THIS TIME!"

I started to crack up.

Marth gave me a evil look. "No Darth Puffball is first out of the plane.."

"I TOLD U A BILLION TRILLION GAZILLION TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I yelled.

"Well I just don't listen huh?" Marth said, smiling.

Ness rolled his eyes. "You guys really know how to give a physic kid a freakin' headache."

Roy started to randomly crack up.

"What?"

"They are selling 'Kirby Epic Yarn.'" Roy was near laughing himself to tears.

Kirby did a funky taunt. "YEAH! PEOPLE SELL THINGS OF ME!"

Roy choked out, "But no one is buying it."

Kirby's 'taunt moment' ended. "WHAT?"

"Its YARN." Mewtwo said, chuckling to himself.

"Correction:Its EPIC yarn." Kirby said,bluntly.

"WHAT'S SO EPIC ABOUT YARN?" Captain Falcon cried from across the playstation in which he was playing, "HALO REACH"

Link turned. "Absolutely nothing."

"Watch it elf boy! By the way did you dye your hair before?"

"Um yes.."

"Why?" I asked.

"CUZ I FELT LIKE IT!" Link looked annoyed.

"I mean you can say if you had a grey hair.."

"I AM NOT FREAKIN OLD!"

"One day you will admit it Link..." I taunted.

"I actually wanna push you off a plane now."

"Nice to know."

The door started to knock.

"Go gittit Kirby." King Dedede said.

"NO! I DON'T NEED EXERCISE! But you-"

Kirby ended up smooshed against the main door. "Gawd! Anger management-"

"JUST OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!"

Kirby slid the door open, to see nobody.

"Is this a friggin joke? ooooo its a ghost!"

Luigi grabbed his dorky looking vaccuum. "WHERE?"

"I dont know! Kill it!" Peach screamed.

"VAMANOS LUIGI VAMANOS!" Mario cried.

Roy wouldn't stop cracking up.

"I won't...IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Luigi cried.

"PERDON A ME!"

Marth looked at Luigi. "Remove those Dora the Explorer videos at ONCE."

Ness smiled. "ITS LIKE HALLOWEEN! GHOSTS!"

"That's just nice." Ike patted Ness's head, and Ness didn't look so thrilled.

Toon Link jumped up. "LEEEEEMMEEE AT EM GHOSTS!"

Zelda blushed. "You are like 12 Toony.."

"AGE IS NONE OF A MATTER!"

Mario was staring at the TV at the far corner. "I CAN'T DIE ON SUPER MARIO GALAXY! ROSALINA'S STUPID WITCHCRAFT OF A PLACE IS MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO DIE!"

Luigi stared. "Hello? Trying to kill a ghost?"

"Get it over with!" yelled Peach.

"Mister?" A little voice was heard.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" said a whole bunch of kids.

"Nice costume mister! Where did you get it-"

Luigi slammed the door. **"COSTUME? COSTUME? COOOOOSSSTTTUUUMEEE?"**

"Well they aren't wrong-"

Luigi groaned.

Captain Falcon's eyes widened. "Luigi. Do NOT MOVE."

Snake gasped. "DUDE~!"

Luigi turned to see a boo.

The boo laughed and stuck its tongue out. "heh..heh.."

"**_!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

LOL

HAHAHA

I feel bad for Luigi..

But hey! i made it!

Anyways..review!

Thanks again guys!

For being paitient..

REVIEW!

C ya all!


	7. Here we go

**I am sorry this took so long! Busy weeks.. Anyways I bring you- THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

Lucas leaned over and poked my arm. "Marth."

I stared dramatically out the window.

Roy jumped in front of the window. "MARTH."

Mario leapt over. "_LUIGI-A. WHERE-A ARE-A MY-A DORA VIDEOS?_"

Luigi glared at Ness. "Yeah. Where are the videos?"

Ness looked up. **"WHAA? YOU AUTOMATICALLY BLAME ME?"**

I continued to act serious, but I cracked a smile.

"NESS! _YOU WILL DIE_! WHERE ARE THEY?" yelled Lucario from the corner.

Mario slammed his fist on the table. "donde...esta.."

Ness's eyes widened. "_I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I-_"

Mario grabbed his straps of his backpack. "If-a you-a choose to lie.."

Roy chuckled as the plumber dragged Ness across the ground.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUYS HELP ME HELP-"**

A door slammed.

I began cracking up, unaware of the people watching.

"What's so funny?" Meta Knight asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, let's say it wasn't Ness's fault." I muttered.

Ike jumped up. "BECAUSE OF YOU, NESS IS KINDA BEING KILLED IN A ROOM?"

"Hey. Its just Mario. And Luigi. Not serious harm will be done.." I cried.

"Did I mention Peach was there?"

**"...Crap.**"

Ness's voice echoed. _"NOO! NOO! PLEASE NOOOOOO!_"

Roy turned. "You owe him."

**Regular POV**

"Hey, Joey, you wanna play SSBB?" Sam asked. Sam, Joey, and Cecille were all in the game room at Joey's house, bored as all heck.

"Sure, Cecille, y'wanna play?" Sam asked his little sis, who was playing with the 2 Barbies she brought over.

"Nah... Katherine's proposing to Jack. This is the moment of truth." Cecille answered, holding up her Barbie doll and Ken doll. She was making up a drama with her Barbies, and seemed quite content doing so.

"OK. Your loss. SSBB is EPIC!" Joey laughed, starting up the Wii. Super Smash Bros. Brawl was already in there. The boys put themselves on a team together against two random opponents. The brawl was a stock one, with each boy at 5 lives.

"I'm Ness, alright?" Joey immediately picked his favorite character, and heard the familiar, "OK~!"

"I call Marth! He powns so much better than Ness, in my opinion." Sam snickered, clutching his Wii-mote as the battle started.

3, 2, 1, GO!

Marth's POV

Sweet, I'm on! And with Ness! Aw, life can't get better! Oh, I'm facin' Bowser and GanonDORK, if you're wonderin'. Easy-peasy. I rushed at the foes with great speed.

"Bring it suckers!" I taunted.

"Oh, you little... I'm gonna burn you so bad..." Bowser's eyes glittered with anger as he walked toward me. I just laughed it off as I saw Ness use PK fire on Ganondork, sending him 20% damage as a little present. Merry Christmas!

"PK THUNDER!" Ness cried, sending out the familiar blue ball of hurt at Bowser right before he burned me.

"Thanks, buddy!" I said, raising my sword in the air as a taunt.

"No prob! Shall we crush these two into oblivion?" Ness asked, smashing a crate against Ganondork's face.

"OOF!" Ganondork smashed into Bowser, and the two flew off the stage, and not being the greatest jumpers in the world, both lost a life. And so it went, on and on. Me and Ness had only lost a life, while Bowser was on his last. Ganondork was long gone. Bowser had 130% percent damage, and yet he was dodging our every smash attack. I finally hit him, and he flew off, fast as lightning.

GAME!

Regular POV

"Yes, we won! I guess Ness doesn't suck so bad after all, does he, Sam?" Joey laughed. Sam grumbled. Then he looked at the screen.

Challengers approaching...

"Wait a minute, you have all the characters, don't you, Joey?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, and the silhouettes don't look familiar to me." Joey mumbled, pressing A and starting the battle. John and George flew on the screen with their chimera wings, and took their fighting stances while Ness and Marth came on.

"Holy crud who are these dudes?" Sam cried.

"I don't know, don't ask me." Joey shrugged.

3, 2, 1, GO!

**George's POV**

Alright, so here I am. Apparently the stage is set on some kind of floating temple, and it's in rubble. I analyzed my surroundings, and my opponents. Good places to jump, but you could fall very easily.

"You ready, George?" John asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I guess... let's give it all we got!" I grinned. I'm not going easy on my friends, even if they're my friends. John lunged forward, blasting Marth with a bit of fire.

"OW!" Marth cried, giving a look that said "What the crud?"

"Hey, in this, we're enemies." I grinned, slicing Ness right in the stomach. "So I'm not going easy on you~." I glided over to Marth and gave him an aura blast. This was gonna be fun.

John's POV

Alright, so, this is cool. I'm on a floating temple, battling my two best friends. Oh, and I have Psi. Yeah. And I have no idea how to use it.

"JOHN! Get over here!" George yelled, and I glided over. I'm starting to like my new bat wings.

"What?" I asked.

"A little help?"

"Oh... well, I don't know what to do!" I yelled, dodging a sword swing from Marth.

"Just say, like, PK whatever or somethin'!" George pushed Ness off his body.

"U-Umm... OK..." I said, running away to find a quiet place to think, my green cape fluttering behind me. What could I do? I had absolutely no idea how strong I was... so y'know, I'm just gonna sit here until I know. Yeah, I know, not the absolute best battle strategy. I'd like to know if you had a better idea. And I'm not goin' to improvise. Can you change point of view while I think, please? Pretty please? No? You stink. Oh, IDEA!

I stood and flew up from my thinking spot and got behind George. I'm not sure if this is gonna work, but, I'm gonna try it.

"Finally! Where were you?" George smacked the back of my head.

"Thinkin'." I shrugged, then took a deep breath. Here goes... oh, now you're gonna change the point of view? Fine, be that way.

**Ness's POV**

"PK HYPNO!" John yelled, sending out a purple swirling ball of energy at Marth. Marth immediately fell asleep, and after a second or two, started to thrash around. Oh god. Nightmare. This is not good. What was I gonna do? Oh god, here he comes!

"PK FIRE!" John tried to send a small bolt of fire at me, but I deflected it easily. Me and Marth had the advantage of those two not knowing their own strength. And... that was pretty much it. We're not exactly the strongest people in the game.

"TOBUSCUS!" Marth screamed randomly, swinging his sword and hitting John.

"Oh god not this again..." I groaned, face-palming.

"YES!" George screamed, flying to Marth. Both of them started singing the song we'd been listening to all day.

"Ground shot helicopter girl walking. Girl walking to rubble fade out. Girl finds a random field of airplanes, wide shot same airplanes cut. Fade in, bald chick, two swords, light her face, she's not bald DILATE!" They sang.

"Dilate!" George added in a falsetto voice. The song actually started playing as they sang. Me and John couldn't help but sing along.

"Find a way to drop James Cameron's name in the trailer girl running, throwing things at the camera. Fiery death, keep walking. Cute puppies! kill 'em with 2 shot guns!" We all sang together as we fought.

Eventually, a smash ball came up, and we all scrambled for it. Oh God, John broke it. He looked a little scary with the yellow eyes and stuff... even with the rainbowy fire around him.

"W-What are you gonna do?" I asked. I didn't even try to hide the shaking in my voice.

"..." John smiled evilly, then put a finger to his lips. The world went hazy, and I could move. I closed my eyes, 'cuz I was feeling really dizzy.

"PK WILDFIRE!" John yelled, and the whole temple went in flames, shooting me and Marth high in the air. We weren't dead yet, but close to it. When we touched, we started hitting John and George like there was no tomorrow. Bit by bit, we got their damage up to the perfect point.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Marth shouted, using a side smash to blast John off the stage.

"AAUGH!" John screamed as green fire enveloped the area where he fell. I felt a little bad for him, but we needed to get them in brawl. They were awesome characters.

George got so mad, he used his up smash attack, which was an aura X slice to the air up on top of him, to shoot Marth out. Marth hit the wall, and flew away in the same corner John had died in.

"I guess it's just you and me." He said, panting heavily. Brawls can be really tough on you sometimes.

"You're doing well... for a beginner." I grinned.

"Thanks. Too bad you're goin' down. Hard." And George rushed with such speed and agility, I could barely see him and just barely blocked his attacks. Man, he was good. But I was better.

"I'm sorry." I said as I hit George with my yo-yo, sending him to his doom. His scream was blood-curdling, filled with rage, hurt, and defeat. I did it. Then why does victory hurt a bit?

**Regular POV**

"Joey... that was... EPIC!" Sam screamed.

"I know!" Joey pumped his fist in the air.

"Hey! You made Katherine faint! You scared her!" Cecille pouted.

"Joey... that was... EPIC!" Sam screamed.

"I know!" Joey pumped his fist in the air.

"Hey! You made Katherine faint! You scared her!" Cecille pouted.

Sam looked at the screen. "Hey, look!" He pointed, and the 3 finally found out who the mysterious challengers were.

John went first. John, the sarcastic lead singer and rhythm guitarist in The Beatles, has joined the brawl!

Then George. George, the quiet psychedelic guitarist in The Beatles, has joined the brawl!

"Why do we have some hippies in brawl? Well, hippies who can kick some serious butt?" Joey asked. John flew up, anime anger sign over his head.

"Hey! We're not... wait... yeah we are." John sweat-dropped. "Thanks. First time, so y'know, we're not all that good."

"You were really hard to beat, are you kidding?" Sam said. "Wait, why are you talking to me?"

* * *

**hey guys! sooo sorry this took forever but my buddeh Kaito X Len - Banana Split helped me out! Im sooo sorry this took forever, technical difficulties. Anyways, review! And don't worry, I'll update the other fanfics I promise! :)**

**Luv y'all!**

**Review:)**


End file.
